twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Vixter/Leah imprints...
Welcome, Twihards, to my 2nd fanfic... Enjoy... Caius, in an attempt to avenge the Volturi's Defeat in Renesmee's "Trial", decides to go to la push and destroy the whole community. So, he starts to track the Shape-shifters back to the town! Caius:(Inner thoughts) Maybee I should have brought some of the guard with me...deeply and gets a whiff of Leah phew!!! I hope I don't run into "The pack" I might develop a case of Severe Shock Syndrome!!! Meanwhile Leah decides to celebrate the Victory by walking back (in her human form) to la push and getting a shower back at her place, rather than staying at the Cullens' and spending more time with her nose burning like a gas hob!!! Suddenly she feels a strong pull to travel south, Although she doesn't understand it, she follows it!!! **** After a while Both Enter the same clearing from the North, Caius from the South Suddenly Leah Realizes what must have happened, The pull, the urge to travel south... She had imprinted upon a Volturi leader, Caius!!! Leah: OMFG!!! I've imprinted on a Vampire!!! screams Caius: GET A GRIP, LADY... WHAT THE HECK R U ON ABOUT,... WHAT THE HELL IS "IMPRINTING"? Leah is suddenly overwhelmed by adoration and admiration as a result of the imprinting... Ciaus sees the adoring look form in her eyes and suddenly Understands! Caius: ARRRRGGGHHHH!!! Get the hell away from me, ahhh, Help Where-wolf, Where-wolf, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! Caius turns and runs, he doesn't care where he's going as long as It's away from Leah!!! Leah: Hey, wait! Leah phazes abrubtly and runs after Caius. A short wile later Caius ends up at the Cullens' front door. stood at the door calling, Desperately, to the Cullens... Caius: Help, please... someone... anyone help I'll do anything... ANYTHING!!!! Esmee opens the door... Esmee: tone CAIUS!?! Caius gets down on his knees and pleads... Caius: Help me, please, I'll do anyhing... I'll get you anything you need or want... just name it's yours... just, PLEASE, help me... to sob dementedly, clutching the bottom of Esmee's dress Esmee: There, there, It's okay... we'll help you as best as we can... Caius' head soothingly, with a mixture of shock, amusement and surprise masking her face Esmee half carrys half drags Caius into the house. they enter the living room where the Cullens were all sat, Edward was laughing uncotrollably, surronded by Emmett, Bella, Jasper and Alice trying to Find out What was so funny... Rosilie and Carlisle were playing, contentedly, on the floor with Renesmee Carlisle: Who was it, Esmee? yet looking up from the game he, his Daughter and grand-daughter were playing Esmee: It's Caius, he... he wants our help... trails off Carlisle: CAIUS!?! heads,but Esmee's and Edward's whom is still sniggering, snap up to see Caius stood at Esmee's Left side Bella: Why doesn't he go cry to his "invincable" guard about it, then! Caius: Because, THIS HAPPENS TO BE A CRISIS, I NEEDED THE FIRST VAMPIRES I COULD FIND! Carlisle: kindly tell us what happened, then we'll try to resolve it Edward: before Caius could open his mouth to reply Leah imprinted on Caius, that's why I was laughing... and Emmett burst out laughing Carlisle: I see... bell rings Edward: smiling speaking of which here's Leah now... Caius: Noooo, protect me, please... Carlisle: we'll alow Leah to tell you more about this, It's okay, she won't hurt you, and niether will any other shape-shifters Caius: how com... Carlisle: Caius we'll let HER explain that bell rings again Rosalie gets up to ansaw it... voices from another room Leah: about time, Leech! Rosalie: Don't push your luck, Fidoette! Rosalie ad Leah enter the room, The next 15 mins are spent with Leah explaining "Imprinting" with a few of the Cullens (Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Bella) laughing occasionally at Caius'expressions Caius: so that's it... I can't get rid of you... sorry but, I HAVE A WIFE!!! I can't go running off, Just because some random shape-shifter imprints on me... Leah: No... your getting it all wrong... we don't have to be lovers, the imprinter can become whatever the imprintee needs... a freind, a protecter or anything else the imprintee needs the imprinter to be!!! Caius: But, I still can't get rid of you... Leah: Nope, you can't the Imprinter needs the imprintee, remember, I just said about the imprintee being like the imprinter's gravitational force? Caius: DAMN IT!!! Edward: Time to throw out the welcome wagon, the Caius Crew's just arrived... Again... rings yet again This time Alice goes to ansaw the Door muffeled Voices Aro: We appolagize sincirely for disturbig you it's just... Alice: Aro's scentence ... Caius went walkies. Aro: Yes, rather, I'm sure you can understand our distress when a member of our coven goes off... alone... and doesn't return. Alice: Yes, I know, he's in the living room... he also has quite a bit of explaining to do... please, do come in. Aro: Errr... thank you Alice, Aro, Marcus and the rest of the Guard file into the now cramped living room... Carlisle: please, do sit down... you may be here for a while... if you want all your questions ansawed Aro: Thank you, Carlisle, my old freind. The Volturi begin sitting in the spare seats, the two arm chairs are now occupied by Aro and Marcus, the love seat is taken by chelsea and Afton, Jane, Alec and Reneta take claim of the 3 beanie seats, Demetri, corrin and Heidi sit in the 3 remaining swivel chairs and Felix squishes in next to Bella on the, now crowded sofa... (this seems to annoy Edward, who is sat on Bella's other side) Felix: hello, Bella, this will be the 2nd time we've met today... only now, I'm glad to say, under freindlier circumstaces. Bella: indeed... smiles and winks at Bella, while Eward mutters, under his breath, about Felix being unable to control his thoughts and that he should get it in his head that Bella's acctually married Leah once again, Leah Explains the situation and everyting else there is to know about imprinting this time, however, it was a few members of the guard laughing (These included Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane) after all had been explained a lot was to be worked out... Aro: My dear Leah, under the light of the circumstances you have 3 choices to concider: 1. We relocate and make a new base In Forks or another Area near-by... 2. You come home with us and become part of the guard 3. we could arrange occasional from one-another... Just so as to keep the contact the Imprinter requires, The choice is yours, Darling, Leah... is silent, as she weighs up all the options given Leah:replies option 1... would work out better for me, and you okay with that? Aro: Of corce, option one it is, Dearest Leah... and Edward groan, while Felix smiles smugly, seemingly pleased with the Idea of living closer to the Cullens Aro: to guard come dear ones, there's not a moment to loose, we must begin scouting for a suitable site, imediately... guard, Caius and Marcus rise to their feet, then Caius whom was only to eager to leave, sprints out the door Felix: he slowly stands up It appears as if we'll be seeing a bit more of each other, Until next time, Bella gives Bella one last wink as he leaves Guard and Marcus files out Carlisle: Aro...hesitates in the door-way you are welcome to accomadations here for as long as you need them, would you also mind not hunting on our territories please, my old freind. Aro: thank you, we shall bear that, and your request, in mind exits, smiling Why Leah phones Jacob, to explain the situation... and The Cullens get into a mild discussion about today's happenings... Emmett:awww, I'd 've paid money to see Caius Grovelling, you got sooo lucky Esmee Esmee: I'm sorry for all this trouble guys... but you know me, I hate seeing people get that desperate a...a..and he looked so vunerable... Carlisle: We know love, you tried to do the right thing... Edward: thanks to you everything's come out better than it started... accept that the Volturi are living a bit closer to us, but that wasn't YOUR fault... accusingly at Leah puts the phone back on the reciver and rises to her feet Leah: goodbye, I have to go and sort some stuff out, thanks for giving me the chance to explain. exits by a short silence Emmett: Anyone up for watching a movie? All other cullens: Yeah, sure... THE END! By Vixter 19:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts